Daekin
Commongly just called 'Demons', the Daekin are a group of lifeforms, hailing from a distant, dying world and are often called to Levain by Magi seeking to enslave them as minions. Hintergrund Daekin originated from a completly different world than Levain. Normally, they are brought here by Magi-Summoners, to serve them as minions or familiars. Even though there are different levels of intelligence amongst the Daekin, but they have all the same origin. Matter of fact, Daekin actually are composed out of different species, who are all defined as 'Demons'. According to the statements of higher Daekin, they come from a dying world, torn apart by wild magic. When a Magi summons a Demon, they open a portal to this world, beckoning something to come through. Those deperate souls on the other side of course do not know, that the Magi use Ban-Magic to enslave and break the will of the 'summoned' Daekin. Pure forlornness forces the Daekins to take that bargain, if only to escape the hell they called home once. Aussehen 'Animalic Daekin: '''Not brighter than a common guardhound, they are used for the same purposes. The quardruped, predator like creatures own hard bone-plates on their back, protecting them from attacks. They bluish, violett skin shimmers in the dark. The streamlined head is equiped with dagger-like teeth and two pairs of eyes, at the front and side of the skull. '''Lesser Daekin: '''The ape-like Daekin are as smar as such. But it is enough, for most of them to accomplish more difficult tasks. With their wing-like limb on their back, combined with enough jumping force, they can glide for a few meters. Inside their small heads lie huge, yellowish eyes, with which they can even see in the dark. Whilst animalic Daekin mostly survived in their world as hunters, the lesser Daekin are cunning and agile, comming by as scavengers. Their red-violett skin is partly covered by fur. '''Higher Daekin: '''The highest of the Daekin have most in common with the mortals of Levain. The humanoids, with the dark, red skin, are the former inhabitants of this dying world they hail from. They are able to speak and capable of complicated task, just like everyone else. Because of their intelligance, their use as minions can be seen as slavery. The surface of their skin is covered in deep scars and pattern, whereby bone-plat structure can be found on them as well, like on the animalic Daekin. From their head proetrude growths, which vary between individual, but always covering completley their eyes. Desoite that, they are somehow capable of sight, with their grotesque growth sitting on their faces like eldritch masks. Kultur ''Daekin are usally used as minions or familiars of Magi. Here, the Magi create a bond between the Daekin and their masters when first one is being magically bonded. The bond only breaks, if one of the two dies, or if the amster releases the Daekin from its service. But, as the later rarley happens, there are only a few free Daekins in the World. The Dae-Association is a group of young Magi, who work zealously to free the Dae from their slavery. Only through this organasation, we got insides into the world of the Daekin, based on statements of freed Daekin. Their homeworld was once a flourishing plain, similat to Levain. But over the time, the energies of their Ley-Lines grew chaotic and unstable, ripping the very world apart eventually. The free, unbound Magic started to change the Flora and Fauna, and the higher Daekin only survived in the ruins of their civilization. It is possible, for Daekin to life free on Levain, instead of bein a Magus' pet. But their appearance and common misconception makes it hard for this alien creature to life in our world. Many still believe them to be 'Demons' or mindless minions of some mad Magus. Fähigkeiten 'Magic Affinity: '''All kinds of the Daekin have inheritant Magic in them, do to their origin and the exposment to wild, chaotic Magics. This kind of magic is foreign and alien to Levain, but follows similar rules to the Ley-Lines. They can also tap into those an can even suck the magic out of other lifeforms, to feed their energy-pool. Without this, their bodies would fall apart, do to their volatile nature, as Magic has become part of their form. '''Sprache: ' The higher forms of the group speak their own naive language, which is known as Daeish and is essential for the summoning of a Daekin. Category:Monster